Truth
Truth ist das Charakter Lied von Gilbert Nightray. Es wurde ebenfalls, wie die Charakter Lieder von Oz und Alice, von seinem Seiyuu, Toriumi Kousuke, gesungen. Es ist am 23. September 2009 auf der Pandora Hearts Sepzial CD Vol. 3 erschienen. Songtext/Lyrics Rōmaji= Gogo no hikari Madoromu omaeno yokogao Nani wo kakushi Nani wo mamorou to shiterunda? Wasurenai sa Shinjirumono wo Nakushita Ore no kokoro wo toki hogusu Itoshii hohoemi Itsudatte Omae ga nozomu Anzoku﻿ wa tooku Dekuchi no nai Meiro no you Amaeru koto wo shiranaide Yasashisa de kakushita Sono namida Nuguu tame ni Ore no te ga aru no ni Omae wo kizutsukeru mono subete Yurushi wa shinainosa Ore wa zutto omae dake no tame ni Ikiterunda Tooku hibiku Kasureta omae no tame iki Nani wo Nakushi Nani kara nogare you to shiteru? Oshietekure Omae no tame ni dekiru koto Utagau koto ni narenaide rashiku ikite hoshii Itsu no hi ga Omae ga tsuketa Ore no mune no kizu Soresae tada itoshikute Negaukoto sae akiramete Shiawase to iu no ka? Sono egao Tsukurowazu ni Sunao ni nareba ii Kanjiru...﻿ omae no Tookoku ga ore wo kiri saku no sa Ore wa zutto nani mo kawaranaide matteru kara "Daijoubu da." to omaega iu tabi ni Ore no kokoro wa... Moshimo omaega nozomu nara Taiyou sae kowasou Sono yume ga kanau no nara Ore wa nandemo shiyou Omae wo Kizutsukeru mono subete Yurushi wa shinai no sa Ore wa zutto omae﻿ dake wo mamori zutsukerunda |-| Englisch= Afternoon light shines on your sleeping face. What are you hiding? What are you trying to protect? I won’t forget, I’ve lost things I believed in. That beloved smile which soothes my heart.The rest you wish for, is always just a maze with no way out. You don’t know how to rely on others. You just hide behind kindness. Even though my hands are right here to wipe away your tears. I won’t forgive anything that hurts you. I will forever live just for you. Your tired sigh is resounding far away. What have you lost? What are you running away from? Please tell me. What can I do for you? Don’t become distrustful, I want you to stay yourself. One day even that scar you left on my chest will only be beloved. Are you saying that being happy means giving up even your wishes? Your smile should just become honest, don’t try to fix it. Your sorrowful cry breaks me into pieces because I will always stay the same and wait for you. Whenever you said “it would be okay” my heart was… If you want to, we can even destroy the sun itself. If that dream can come true, I shall do anything. I won’t forgive anything that hurts you. I will forever continue protecting you. |-| Deutsch= Das Licht des Nachmittags scheint auf dein schlafendes Gesicht. Was versteckst du? Was versuchst du zu beschützen? Ich werde es nicht vergessen – ich habe Dinge verloren, an die ich geglaubt habe. Dieses geliebte Lächeln, das mein Herz erweicht. Den Rest den du dir Wünschst ist immer nur ein Labyrinth, aus dem es keinen Ausweg gibt. Du weißt nicht, wie du dich auf andere verlassen sollst. Du versteckst dich immer hinter deiner Freundlichkeit – doch meine Hände sind bereist da, um deine Tränen wegzuwischen. Ich werde nichts vergeben, was dich verletzt. Ich werde für immer nur für dich leben. Dein müdes Seufzen hallt aus der Ferne wieder. Was hast du verloren? Wovor läufst du weg? Werde nicht misstrauisch, ich möchte, dass du du selbst bleibst. Eines Tages wird sogar die Narbe, die du auf meiner Brust hinterlassen hast, nur noch geliebt sein. Willst du sagen, dass glücklich sein bedeutet sogar auf deine Träume verzichten zu müssen? Dein Lächeln sollte einfach nur ehrlich werden – versuche nicht es zu reparieren. Dein besorgtes Weinen bricht mich in Stücke – da ich immer der selbe sein werde und auf dich warte. Wann immer du sagtest : „Es wäre OK.“ War mein Herz… Wenn du möchtest, können wir sogar die Sonne selbst zerstören. Falls dieser Traum Wirklichkeit werden könnte, würde ich alles tun. Ich werde nichts vergeben, das dich verletzt. Ich dich für immer beschützen. Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Gilbert Nightray Kategorie:Charakter Lied